This invention relates to organic, thermoplastic film and more particularly to a process for embossing layers of such film without the use of adhesive.
The preparation of orientable polyvinyl fluorides is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,419,008; 2,419,010; 2,510,783 and 2,599,300. Polymers prepared according to these procedures have attractive properties, and in film form possess an unusual combination of excellent resistance to outdoor weathering exposures, a high degree of physical toughness, chemical inertness, transparency and retention of properties at both low and elevated temperatures. These properties are manifested to an especially high degree in film derived from polymers of relatively high molecular weight.
Conventionally, when embossing two or more layers of such film, an adhesive or embossing resin is sandwiched between two sheets of the film to fuse them. It would be highly desirable from an economic viewpoint to fuse the sheets together while embossing them without the need for an adhesive.